Me, Everyone and Swimming in the Ocean!
Me, Everyone and swimming in the Ocean is the 1st episode of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime and 14th episode overall. It first aired on July 8, 2011. Akihisa, Yuuji, Himeji and the others are having a trip to the beach for the weekend. Synopsis Akira, Yoshii's sister, is asking him how many people are going on a trip. Akihisa then replied that nine people will go, including him and Akira, and asks if the members are too many. Instead of answering, she insisted to ask of who are the other seven people coming, that made Akihisa nervous. Cowardly speaking, he mentioned the boys - Yuuji Sakamoto, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Kouta Tsuchiya. Another question was asked by Akira, of who are the remaining people. Though Akihisa could tell the name of Shouko, since she was a "fiancee" of Yuuji, he then remembers that her sister forbids any girls going to the house and insistently thought that if he said the girls names, he would be dead. Akihisa tempted to lie, he shows affectionate action, saying "Secret" instead. Akira in the other hand shows an action attempting to kiss Yoshii, which leads to the point that Akihisa told her Himeji Mizuki, Minami Shimada and Aiko Kudou are the remaining ones. Akira finally knows the truth, she accepts the decision of Akihisa, though only for once. After some time, they were all in the bus, Akira driving with Kouta beside (leftmost), Minami, Himeji and Hideyoshi at the back of them (left), then Shouko and Aiko (right) at Akihisa and Yuuji's front, who is in the back (rightmost). The group then discusses about chest, that made Minami upset despite that she was flat, and Himeji insisting it was fat. Suddenly Himeji and Minami brings out Hideyoshi having a bust, and calls him a traitor if he happens to have one. At the back to them, Aiko compliments on how slim she is, having a big breasts that big, much jealous-ment of Himeji to her since Akira was slim. After some time, Akihisa is seen rummaging the box at the back, and found a "slimsuit" which Akira is the owner. This made Akihisa mad, saying that she is old enough not to wear one of the suits. This leaves them decided that Akira won't wear it, and making Kouta nosebleed for thinking Akihisa's sister was wearing one. Reaching the beach, Minami insisted everyone to change to swim, on which shows Hideyoshi finally will be able to prove he is a boy, by simply wearing a trunks with no top. Having almost everyone changed clothes, Kouta nosebleeds once again upon seeing the girls' suit, now Aiko aiding him towards the umbrella. Minami, Shouko and Minami too, was surprise, seeing Akira in swimsuit, due to her body and bust. Being jealous, Himeji and Shouko touched her, to see what should they do to look like her. At Hideyoshi's point of place, he was about to go with the others when the lifesaver approached her and told that "she" should wear a top, as always, mistook him as a girl. Having no choice, he came back from where the others are, in a lifesaver's jacket suit. Later on they then played a game, a game that a person, who Akihisa was picked, to crush a watermelon using a bat blindfolded, thus, not seeing it. As the tricky part, everyone gives different directions and ended up Akihisa almost batting Yuuji, Shouko saving her, with a bat instead of the watermelon. Yuuji then stands and told that is was his turn to "use the bat", on which Akihisa reluctantly opposing to give the bat, thinking that he would beat him using the bat, and now arguing each other. Himeji shouted the two to stop, that they might crush the watermelon, but the duo won't stop, saying that they won't crush it. It ended up being exhausted and the boys rest up in the umbrella on where Kouta is. And all girls says they bought lunch but some guys hit on them. They also tries to make the boys worried for them. But they are not feeling worried for them so the girls (Himeji, Minami, Akira and Kirishima) says Akihisa and Yuuji is unpopular among the girls. Then Yuuji and Akihisa are walking talking to themselves that why they are not popular. After some moments Akihisa and Yuuji starts nose-bleeding after watching that Kouta is getting hit on, among the girls. Kouta is being popular among the girls. Akihisa sadly says to Yuuji that is there a chance that only he and Yuuji is the only boys who are not popular?! Then Akihisa and Yuuji says together that of course not. Then they says they have to try. So they begins to try. So Akihisa and Yuuji tells a girl that she looks so beautiful and they would like to take some photo's of her. But they looks so violent so that girl calls the cops. Again they tries to another girl. They says to that girl that her body is so beautiful and she looks like a porn star. So she slapped them. Then Himeji, Minami and Kirishima asks Yuuji and Akihisa what happened to them. But Akihisa and Yuuji afraidly runs away. After then Yuuji and Akihisa starts arguing that why they are not successing. Then they sees two girls sitting on a stone. Yuuji says to Akihisa let's give it a last try. And surprisingly those girls starts playing with Yuuji and Akihisa. After a few moment Akihisa and Yuuji realised that those two girls are actually Kouta and Kirishima. Actually all girls find out what Yuuji and Akihisa were doing. And Himeji, Minami and Akira comments about Akihisa through a mike that forced Akihisa to run in the ocean. This episode ends Kirishima orders Yuuji to kneel down even though they are in the sea. Characters in Order of Appearance Events Anime, Manga and Light Novel Differences *In the Light novel, the one who tried to warn Akihisa is Aiko because Hideyoshi was forced to mimic a girl voice for Kota disguise. Trivia *The ending song didn't appear in this episode. *There was a scene where Himeji Mizuki and Minami Shimada are thinking of Hideyoshi with a bust in the future. *While Akihisa was thinking of the danger of mentioning his girl friends, Miharu made a cameo, via a silhouette of her that was shown instead of Miharu herself. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes